


falling for you

by wonchannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, am i doing this right tf, i miss jihan im deprived, joshua's not a pussy wbk, this is my first time uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonchannie/pseuds/wonchannie
Summary: "are you listening to falling for you ?" joshua asks."yeah, our song," jeonghan smiles, staring at the other. joshua flushes, earning a laugh from the brunette.joshua suddenly thinks he wants to kiss him.oh shit.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	falling for you

the cafe bell rings as two men exit, both holding a steamy paper cup. as they walk, they earn a few stares from passersby, but ignore it. jeonghan and joshua  
are used to it anyway.

they talk about this and that, before lapsing into comfortable silence. it doesn't last long, with jeonghan humming to a familiar tune.

"are you listening to falling for you ?" joshua asks.

"yeah, our song," jeonghan smiles, staring at the other. joshua flushes, earning a laugh from the brunette.

joshua suddenly thinks he wants to kiss him.  
oh shit.

🍂

joshua nibbles on his lip. he's been pondering for about an hour or two. the living room of their dorm was chaotic as usual, but he didn't care. he was too occupied.

"hyung," a voice calls. it's jihoon. "maybe you should just talk to him."

joshua just stares, until the other rolls his eyes and stands to leave.

"hyung."

"hmm ?"

"if you ever stop being a pussy, he's in his room." with that, jihoon leaves.

🍂

after mulling over jihoon's words, joshua decided to just go for it. after all, _the_ joshua hong was _not_ a pussy. and so he knocks on the door, before peeking in.

"joshuji ? is that you ?"

"yeah," he answers, walking over to the bed. the other man pats the space beside him, inviting joshua. the raven-haired male complies, flopping face first into the comforter. jeonghan just giggles, and runs his hand through joshua's hair.

"hannie," he says after a while. jeonghan hums in response. joshua wiggles closer, and hides his face in the crook of jeonghan's neck. "yes shuji, what is it?" the older asks.

joshua sighs, finally sitting up. "what would you do if i told you i liked you ?"

silence.  
for a moment, he panics, watching jeonghan's eyes go wide. before he opens his mouth to apologize, the older is leaning in. "this." he answers, and crashes his lips on joshua's.

joshua lets out a muffled squeak, but quickly reciprocates. he melts into the kiss. it was gentle, but passionate– like both were just waiting, longing for this moment.

after what seemed like forever, they separate.  
"so... are we boyfriends now ?" joshua asks dumbly. "do you want us to be?" jeonghan laughs, snaking his arms around the younger's waist. joshua nods. "yeah," he answers. "should we let the others know ?"

jeonghan hums. "nah. let them find out."  
joshua nods in agreement, moving closer to the other, and they stay like that until they fall asleep.

(seungkwan finds them eventually and yells for the whole building to know. jeonghan and joshua both manage to throw pillows at him , before getting bombarded by the members.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ugly i'm sorry 😭  
> anyway hi this is my first time ! i've posted this fic on two other places before so you might have seen it ^__^ i revised / changed it though 
> 
> anyway i hope you liked reading ?? pls lmk if there's anything i can improve hehe
> 
> @dinowons on twt !


End file.
